Từ điển bách khoa/FEM
Tập hợp những danh mục trong Fate/EXTRA material và Fate/Extra Visual Fanbook. Được food, deadfish dịch ra tiếng Anh. __TOC__ Thông tin nhân vật Robin Hood Từ điển bách khoa Archer (xanh lục) |'Archer (Xanh lục) Servant' Archer xanh lục là một trong những Servant mà nhân vật chính phải đối đầu trong vòng hai. Chủ nhân của anh ta là Dan Blackmore. Anh ấy là một tay bắn tỉa ẩn mình trong lớp áo choàng màu xanh lá cây. Để tránh bị nhầm lẫn với Archer áo choàng đỏ, anh thỉnh thoảng còn được gọi là Ryokucha. Tên thật của anh là Robin Hood, thợ săn của khu rừng. Điều quan trọng đáng chú ý là anh ta không phải Robin Hood bạn biết từ giai thoại nổi tiếng. Thay vào đó Archer xanh lục là một tên trộm nghĩa hiệp được xây dựng dựa trên Robin Hood nguyên bản. Robin Hood nguyên bản là một đứa trẻ mồ côi đầy rắc rối sống đơn độc ở ngoại ô một ngôi làng. Trong vòng xoáy của định mệnh anh trở thành người tham gia trong một thử thách với những người lính của vị lãnh chúa vốn đi vòng quanh thị trấn để thu thuế. Vị lãnh chúa mới kế thừa vai trò như là người đứng đầu gia tộc, và ông ta đã tận dụng cơ hội để tăng thuế đến mức ông đã đưa dân làng tới sự chết đói. Những người dân trong làng thiếu hẳn mong muốn và sức mạnh để chống lại lãnh chúa. Do đó So Robin không cố gắng tập hợp những người dân trong làng lại, và thay vào đó anh biến mình thành một người bảo vệ rừng sẽ trừng phạt bất cứ ai xâm phạm nó. Anh đánh lạc hướng những người lính bằng lý do này. Kể từ lúc đó anh luôn ẩn mình và liên tục chiến đấu chống lãnh chúa. Cuối cùng anh trở nên nổi tiếng với dân làng trong vai trò là một người đàn ông xanh lá cây. Những cái bẫy, những đòn tấn công bất ngờ, và chơi xấu trở thành cơ sở cho những chiến thuật của Robin Hood, nên khi là một Servant anh hầu như luôn né tránh đối đầu trực tiếp. Anh cố gắng đưa những con mồi của mình vào rừng, nơi chính là căn cứ thật sự của anh. “Bạn có thể không bao giờ gọi được vùng đất của tôi là một “khu rừng xinh đẹp.” Sự chuẩn bị hoàn hảo. Một mạng lưới các mưu kế và những cạm bẫy dày đặc. Một nơi cho kẻ yếu bắn tên và hạ gục kẻ thù mạnh hơn. Đó chính là khu rừng Sherwood của tôi.” Đòn tấn công chủ lực của anh là chất độc từ những lọai thực vật trong khu rừng. Thật sự là cả Archer xanh lục và Cas-ko đều là những người sử dụng độc dược. Robin Hood xuất hiện trong “những mẫu chuyện về Robin Hood” và là một tên trộm nghĩa hiệp ẩn nấp trong rừng Sherwood. Được miêu tả như là anh hùng công lý chống lại bạo chúaDepicted as a hero of justice that fights against the Tyrant King John Lackland, anh là nhân vật được sinh ra từ sự kết hợp những chuyện thần thoại Hy Lạp về Orion, những chuyện thần thoại Celtic về những nàng tiên, và những niềm tin của người Druid. There was a real person after whom he was modeled; however the model is also thought to be the result of a mix of multiple people. From the 16th century onwards he was thought to be someone who lived in the time of King Lionheart. His true identity is veiled, however there was certainly someone who he originated from. That someone was a hero who fought not for themselves, but for the benefit of other people. But then, after death, they were destined to be forgotten. (If you look at it from this perspective, both Red and Green Archers share similar personalities.) NOTE: Here personality was expressly written in katakana, but it feels like it should probably be “share a similar fate.” Robin Hood was handsome enough to make any naive village girl fall for him with a single look. That being said, he was very kind and a rather timid man, so not exactly the perfect lady-killer. He would often act frivolously to hide his naive fixation on justice. But his creed always puts life over death. “Pride or idleness are great and all, but it’s all over if you die, right?” It follows that he held the small-minded desire of just wanting something warm and pleasant to be waiting for him after surviving to the end of the conflict. However it stands that he never managed to achieve this. To be blunt, he had a childish, ill-tempered perspective of the world. Passing over whatever with a simple “Well I guess that’s the way it is.” After being hated by the villagers the trouble he caused when he was young he learned to simply go with the flow, and often told himself, “Don’t meddle too deeply in the affairs of others.” Nevertheless he had a love for people and whenever he saw people having fun he would somehow manage to slip himself into the group. He would end up as someone who was less than a friend, but more than a stranger. His main attribute is virtue, so he loathes evil people, but finds no fault with good people (ordinary people). Although he twists the world around him, he would never sneer at the effort of others, however fruitless it may be. At the root of his character is his strong sense of shame about his lowly origin. Robin Hood is summoned as the Servant Archer, and his has poor compatibility with his Master (Dan). Throughout his lifetime he managed to stay alive by employing surprise attacks, assassination, and destructive traps. He was a so-called “Master of Cowardice.” Therefore Dan’s knightly mentality is something of a hindrance to Robin. When it comes to the Holy Grail War, what effect does this incompatibility have on Robin’s smoldering wish (his desire of the Grail)? To find out, please refer to the game contents. It must be mentioned that despite being ideologically incompatible with Dan, their personal relationship is rather good. Although Robin can’t follow along with Dan’s knightly mentality, Dan is a man of justice, just like Robin is. As such, Robin reluctantly obeys his orders. His reluctance is not due to prejudice, but rather because they are polar opposites. Dan is impervious to trickery and deception, so Ryokucha (Green Archer) can’t help but scratch his head, “I wound up with another pain in the ass again.” Green Archer: “Nitpicking at every little thing isn’t going to defeat our enemies. Oh well I guess it’s fine. I’m used to adversity after all. I’ll follow along obediently without a single complaint.” Dan: “Archer, just my opinion, but isn’t what you just said generally considered to be a complaint?” Green Archer: “Eh? Ah, yep that’s right. You’ve got me there.” The old veteran warrior and the young philosophical greenback. This is the face of the struggle they share.|'アーチャー（緑）【サーヴァント】' 二回戦で戦う事になるサーヴァント。 マスターはダン・ブラックモア。 緑衣に身を隠した狙撃手。赤い外套のアーチャーと の混同を避けるため、緑茶、と呼ばれる事も。 真名は森の狩人・ロビンフッド。 ただしロビンフッドといっても伝説にある本物では なく、ロビンフッドのモデルになった義賊の一人。 もともとは村の厄介者……村はずれに住む天涯孤独の青年だったが、ひょんな事から村の徴税にやってき た領主の軍隊どかかわってしまった。 領主が代替わりした事により税は増加し、村に税を納めろという事は飢え死にしろ、という事に等しかった。 村人たちには領主に逆らう力も意思もない。 ロビンは村の人間ではなく、あくまで“森を犯す人間に罰を与える”という名目で領主の軍隊を撃退して しまう。その後、正体を隠して戦うこどで村人たちか らは『緑の人』として扱われる事になった。 昆や奇襲、だまし討ちが基本戦術のサーヴァントで、正面からの戦いは好まない。 獲物を森に誘い込んだ時こそ、このサーヴァントの 本領となる。 「善良な森はオレの庭とは呼べない。 準備は万全、仕掛けは万能ってね。 より強大な獲物を射殺す弱者の庭。 それがオレにとっての、シャーウッドの森ってワケ」 その切り札は森の植物から採れる毒。 実は毒使いとしてキャス狐と通じ合うところもあっ たりする。 ロビンフッドは『ロビン・フッド物語』に登場する、シャーウッドの森に潜む義賊で、時の暴君ジョン失地 王に抵抗した正義の人として描かれている。 ギリンャ神話のオリオンとケルト神話の妖精たち、そしてドルイド信仰とが融合して誕生した義賊。 モデルとなる人物は存在するが、それが複数混合した結果と思われる。16世紀以降は、リチャード獅子心王時代の人物と考えられている。 正体は不明だが、確かにいた『誰か』。 自分のためではなく人々のために戦った英雄。 そして死後、人々から忘れ去られる運命の人。 （そういった視点で見ると、赤と緑、二人のアーチャー は似通ったパーソナリティを持っている） 初心な村娘を一目で落どすほどのハンサム。 ......なのだが、善良でやや小心者な性格のため、完壁なイケメンという訳ではない。 正義にこだわる青臭い自分を隠すため、不真面目な 素振りをしている。死より生を尊重する信条。 「誇りも怠惰もいいけどさ、死んだら何にもならないでしょ？」 といった、生き抜いた末に温かいものが残ればいい、という小市民的な願望の象徴。……もっとも、彼自身 はそれを手に入れる事はなかったのだが。 基本、世をすねた視点、物言いをする。なんであれ 「そんなもんですか」と流す事なかれ主義。 嫌われ者だった彼の処世術は『他人の深いところに は立ち入らない』というものだった。 そのクセ人間好きなので、楽しそうな団らんがあればそのはじっこにひょっこり仲間入りし、最終的には友人ではないが他人でもない、というポジションに収 まっている。 属性が善なので、悪人は憎むが善人（凡人）を憎む事はない。世を拗ねているが、決して他人の努力、徒労を嘲笑う事だけはしない。 彼の根底には自身の卑しさを恥じ入る後ろめたさと、コンプレックスがあるからだ。 アーチャーのサーヴァントとして召喚されたものの、マスターとの相性は悪い。 生前から奇襲、暗殺、破壊工作といった、“卑劣な戦 法”でのみ生き延びてきたアーチャーにとって、ダンの騎上道精神は足かせのようなものだからだ。 それが聖杯戦争、引いては彼の深層にくすぶってい る“願い”にどう影響するかは、ゲーム本編を参照のこと。 また、相性は悪いものの、ダンとの関係はそれなりに良好。 騎士道精神とは相容れないものの、ダンは正義の人だ。なので、ロビンも嫌々ながらも指示に従っている。 嫌々なのは毛嫌いしているのではなく、人間的に正反対の人物だから。 ダンには誤魔化しがきかないので「また面倒な人にあたっちまったよ」と頭を掻く緑茶であった。 「状況にケチをつけたところで敵さんが転んでくれるワケでもなし。いいですよ、逆境にはなれてるし。大人しく、グチ一つなく付き合いますよ」 「私見ではあるが。一般的に、それを愚痴というのではないか、アーチャー？」 「へ？　あ、そうっスね。こりゃ一本とられたわ」 ベテラン老兵と若くして達観した青年兵。 それがこのコンビの共闘スタイルである。}} Servant được Takeuchi Takashi thiết kế Archer Thông tin Servant Archer (Xanh lục) ランク：D 種別：対人宝具 レンジ：4～10 最大補足：一人 ロビンフッドが拠点としたシャーウッドの森の、イチイの本から作った弓。 標的が腹に溜めこんでいる不浄を瞬間的に增幅・流出さセる。 対象が毒を帯びているなら、その毒を火薬のように爆発さセ、致死量に近いダメージを与える。 EXTRAでは対象のステー夕スが「毒」状態である事が成立の条になっている。解毒アイテムは忘れずに。}} Thể_loại:Danh mục tra cứu Thể_loại:Bách khoa toàn thư Thể_loại:Fate/EXTRA material Thể_loại:Fate/Extra Visual Fanbook